Splash Woman
is one of the Robot Masters from Mega Man 9 whose period of use had expired and was scheduled to be scrapped. She is a robot that was designed to rescue victims of sinking ships and beach accidents. She is fond of karaoke bars so she can show off her singing voice. Splash Woman attacks by singing to call fishes and using her weapon, the Laser Trident. Stage Enemies *Octone *Okosutobon *Sakrets *Tropish Stage Information *The stage has a vertical bubble puzzle similar to the one from Wave Man's stage in Mega Man 5, which involve deadly spikes and Trophishes. *There are also some puzzles which include more spikes and temporary platforms moving horizontally in either direction. Strategy Her pattern is extremely predictable. She will first call three groups of fish to charge into Mega Man, who can dodge them by extended jumps for the stage is filled with water. Then, when she is at the top of the stage, she'll move around the room shooting the Laser Trident. Her weakness is the Hornet Chaser. The bees will then fly around and can easily demolish the fishes and damage Splash Woman while she's firing her Laser Trident. Trivia *Splash Woman is the first female Robot Master since the creation of Roll and is the first female Robot Master to be corrupted by Dr. Wily. *Though there have been several Robot Masters without hands, Splash Woman is one of only a few to have abnormal legs. The others are Centaur Man, who had 4 robotic hooves, Blizzard Man, who had skis permanently attached to his feet, Napalm Man, who had treads for feet, and Astro Man and Cloud Man, who hover in midair and did not have legs. Several others, such as Charge Man and Shade Man are visually unique, but are the same as traditional Robot Masters except in appearance. *Her in-game sprites give her a vague resemblance to Leviathan (element, attacks, and tendancy the flood the room to distort the player) and Pandora (costume, attacks and the fact she floats). *Due to her being the only other Robot Master that is female, Splash Woman is a popular fan pairing with Mega Man and other water-themed Robot Masters (i.e. Bubble Man), similar to Roll and Bass. *Her Laser Trident is the Robot Master weapon that deals the most damage to Mega Man in Mega Man 9. *Her helmet bares a resemblance to Rockman Strategy boss Virgo, among other features. *Splash Woman is the only boss in Mega Man 9 that takes 2 bars of damage from the Mega Buster. Every other robot master takes one. Several fans believe it connects to the fact that she is female (although that's highly unlikely, as Cut Man also happens to take a large amount of damage from the Mega Buster). *Several fans believe Splash Woman to be in a relationship with Tornado Man, although which reflects a one between Harpuia and Leviathan, 2 reploids with similar powers and themes. *Splash Woman has the same interest as Guts Man, karaoke. *In the end credits picture, she is seen at the beach having a picture taken by Auto . Category:Robot Masters Category:Aquatic Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 9 bosses Category:Robots made by Dr. Light Category:Robot Masters with unusual feet Category:Robot Masters carrying their weapon